Austin (aka percy jackson and mortals read)
by Amity Hazel Lillypad Flara
Summary: Old topic, new twist. Percy comes back to Goode high as a senior. His friends keep bugging him about the reason why he decided to explore the world. Then, Austin Bruce, a friend of Percy's, finds a book in his locker. The lightning thief, it read. And the 7 show up at school? Join these mist fooled mortals as they unravel everything. There are yaoi, Yuri, and straight in this.
1. Chapter 1

Old story topic, new twist. I have been obsessed with the pjo characters reading their books. But, I want one that's a jercy. I guess, if you want it, u have to work for it. Oh. And. I am on middle school. Not high school.

.

Disclaimer: I am not a famous writer, much less, Rick Riordan

* * *

.

I ran up the steps that led to Goode high. First day of my senior year, and I'm most likely going to be late. Or worse. End up how Percy Jackson was rumored of: expelled. Not that I believe that. Percy was a great guy.

.

Oh, sorry. Forgot to tell you who I am. The name's Austin Bruce. dark hair, tan-ish skin. I'm a man that every one likes. I'm also the captain of the swimming team. I was a replacement for Percy.

.

Now. My friends.

Kayla Vandalia, the leader of the dance team, has long black hair and mocha colored skin.

Eden Aires, the leader of the cheerleading squad, has dirty blond hair and is pale with an forever lasting pink tint to her cheeks.

Kori Forever, a dirty minded red head girl, is the second most popular bisexual girl in school.

Percy Jackson is a part of my friends, but he disappeared. He has beautiful seagreen eyes that you can drown in. Longish black raven messy hair. The most popular guy at school.

And Helena Kauffmann. A pure blonde, but the most strongest person, and smartest, school. I'm serious. She has an IQ of 150.

.

I sat down in my homeroom, (miss Leroy) as soon as the bell rang. ms. Leroy looked at me, then at the rest of the class. I looked around. Kori, Helena, Eden and Kayla are all there.

.

all but one chair was full, which was right next to me. That chair's owner was standing up front. Everyone knew Ms Leroy gave detentions to people whom had the nerve to not be at their set when the bell rang.

.

Obviously, he was new. "class. This is a returning student." she pointed to the man who was standing up. His head was down, so I couldn't see his face. "he just got back from traveling the world."

.

"what's your name?" Kailaya Rollins, the most ANNOYING straight girl, an sadly the most popular girl at school, yelled.

.

He looked up. Mostly everyone gasped. "PERCY!" Helena ran up and hugged Perce. Kori jumped up and down. Eden laughed and cried at the same time. Kayla smiled. Mostly everyone was celebrating in their own way. I, being the gay guy I am, looked at Percy's body. The way his abs showed through his shirt. His finely toned colored skin. He looked leaner and more muscular, if it was possible.

.

"okay every one. Sit down."

.

Then suddenly I realized. 'Percy has to sit next to me!' I sat at the end of a row. Every year, Ms Leroy gave us an assignment to learn about the person sitting next to us. That meant that I had to learn as much a I can about Percy.

* * *

This is only the first part, but I want to post it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Omgs! samijackson YOU ARE A GEINUS! I should make Jason jealous and possessive. And make Perce sit on his lap + Jason will be taller and more muscular. Many thanks to you! Oh. And this will always be Austinpov unless said otherwise.

.

Disclaimer: most of my ideas evolve around other peoples ideas. The only thing that I own is Austin's schedule, which is my schedule

* * *

.

the bell rang, symbolizing lunch. Turns out that lots of new kids were coming, transferring because they moved here.

.

In my first period, Science, had two new student. Both were girls

.

"class!" Ms. purr had said at the beginning of the period. "this is Piper McLean" she pointed at a Cherokee looking girl. "and Hazel Levesque." she pointed at the beautiful African American girl.

.

.

Second period, Woodshop, had only one new student. "This is Leo Valdez" he was a hot guy but he wasn't my type.

.

.

Third period had two new students. Mr. Young, the Technology teacher, made us sing the 'welcome to Goode high, where we are good kids' song. "I'm Annabeth Chase." from the looks of it, she might have been smarter AND stronger than Helena.

.

"I'm Frank Zhang." he looked like one of those man model people you'd find in a magazine, but he was still so not my type.

.

.

Finally, it was fourth period, Algebra II. There was, gasp, another new kid. Thing was, he was even more cute than Percy, but no my kinda cute. He was at least two inches taller than Percy, with golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and was more muscular than Percy, though not as lean.

.

Ms. Neiman, the teacher, spoke up. "class this is-"

.

"Jason Grace." he said, smiling politely.

.

"well, well." Eden said. Let's just say that she's in all my periods. "he's hotter than Percy. and he's a gentleman."

* * *

So, the next chapter is all lunch time. See ya'll soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. For people who don't know me, I am quite famous for my song suggestions. Check out How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, if you haven't already. oh, and I'm also famous for short chapters. My longest chapter ever is 700+, sadly.

.

Disclaimer: the jealous Jason was samijackson 's idea. I own nothing. Not even the ocs. They are a version of people I know.

* * *

.

RING RING RING

.

"finally!" Eden sighed. "I haven't seen Kayla, Perce, or Helena in like, forever!"

.

We reached the courtyard, and saw Percy talking to Kayla their backs to us. Jason, who was right in front of us immediately changed directions as though he didn't want Perce to see him.

.

"hey Perce!" Eden yelled. Percy turned around. So did Kayla. We sat down as soon as Helena and Kori ran up

.

"sorry. Choir meeting." Helena gasped out. oh yeah, both are in choir.

.

We talked about our day. Turns out that Percy was in paul's first period, helped out in history for second, third was woodshop, and fourth was science.

.

We talked for ten minutes, then someone, Jason, walked up silently behind Percy. before I could, or any of my other friends could warn him, Jason covered Percy's eyes.

.

"what the fu-"

.

"language Percy. No need to curse at one of your friends."

.

"What?" Jason removed his hand from Percy's eyes. "Jason!" He pulled the blonde into a hug. Then slapped him.

.

"what-"

.

"you cut your hair!"

.

RIN RING DING.

* * *

so... Percy loved the bullet streak that Scrion had put in Jason's hair. That's all I'm saying. Jason, Austin, And Percy have 5 and 6th period together. Hope ya'll loved this


	4. Chapter 4

So... This is a lemony story. And a reading story. Austin is the only one going to read it. Y'all see what I mean...

.

Check out Bubblegum by Marina and the Diamonds.

.

#: is it the pound sign, or the hash tag? To you.

.

Disclaimer. I am not a famous person like rick... Or as hated.

* * *

.

The school bell rang. The end of school. My friends and my favorite time of day.

.

Turns out, the new kids all knew percy and each other. They had all had traveled the world together.

.

earlier that day, Helena and Annabeth got in a fight. they fought over who was smarter and stronger. Mr. Madsen, gladly let them take an online IQ test (Helena scored 165; Annabeth 145) and 20 arm wrestles (Helena won every one. each one took only a second each.

.

and Jason has ignored me the rest of the day. all I remember was him muttering something about mortals taking Percy. I mean, he just might be protective.

.

Now, Percy and i were walking to his '67 deep blue mustang. I was telling him 'bout a card game that was like strip poker but it wasn't like that. (An actually, the real austin knows how to play poker, i just don't know how to.)

.

"wait. Let me get this straight. Everyone get 4 cards. The person with their cards totaling the lowest number takes off one selected piece of clothes?" i nodded.

.

we arrived at his car. Jason was leaning on Percy's car, which Perce seemed to ignore. and just in case you don't know, Percy never lets anyone touch his car without his permission.

.

'thals called earlier." the blonde said. his voice seemed different, but I couldn't place my finger on it. percy just looked at him for a second.

.

"why would Pinecone face call you. Did cabin 11 spray paint her again?" Jason laughed.

.

"they did that? when?" Leo walked up. Piper was hot on his heels, yelling at leo in some language that sounded French. hazel and frank were right behind them.

.

"three years ago." Annabeth walked up. "the entire cabin was in on it. the next day, when thalia found out-"

.

"she had them all scrubbing her bark, leaves, and roots for 17 days. no activities until it was done."

.

"what are you talking about percy?" Sara Young, my friend from the yancy school district, said. she had arrived while Annabeth was explaining about that cabin 11 thing.

.

"nothi-"

.

"some girl named Thalia." I interrupted percy.

.

"how did you- never mind. Thalia's my little sister." Jason directed towards sarah.

.

"and you are...?"

.

"Jason Grace. this is Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean." he pointed at the owners of each name as he said them. "we all traveled the world with percy."

* * *

I needed to get this in. it took me a long time to type this.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

So... This is a lemony story. And a reading story. Austin is the only one going to read it. Y'all see what I mean...

.

Check out Bubblegum by Marina and the Diamonds.

.

#: is it the pound sign, or the hash tag? To you._** It's the number symbol.**_

.

Disclaimer. I am not a famous person like rick... Or as hated. _**That depends on who you ask.**_

* * *

.

The school bell rang. The end of school. My friends and my favorite time of day.

.

Turns out, the new kids all knew percy and each other. They had all had traveled the world together.

.

earlier that day, Helena and Annabeth got in a fight. they fought over who was smarter and stronger. Mr. Madsen, gladly let them take an online IQ test (Helena scored 151; Annabeth 145) and 20 arm wrestles (Helena won every one. each one took only a second each.

.

and Jason has ignored me the rest of the day. all I remember was him muttering something about mortals taking Percy. I mean, he just might be protective.

.

Now, Percy and i were walking to his '67 deep blue mustang. I was telling him 'bout a card game that was like strip poker but it wasn't like that. (An actually, the real austin knows how to play poker, i just don't know how to.)

.

"wait. Let me get this straight. Everyone get 4 cards. The person with their cards totaling the lowest number takes off one selected piece of clothes?" i nodded.

.

we arrived at his car. Jason was leaning on Percy's car, which Perce seemed to ignore. and just in case you don't know, Percy never lets anyone touch his car without his permission.

.

'thals called earlier." the blonde said. his voice seemed different, but I couldn't place my finger on it. percy just looked at him for a second.

.

"why would Pinecone face call you. Did cabin 11 spray paint her again?" Jason laughed.

.

"they did that? when?" Leo walked up. Piper was hot on his heels, yelling at leo in some language that sounded French. hazel and frank were right behind them.

.

"three years ago." Annabeth walked up. "the entire cabin was in on it. the next day, when thalia found out-"

.

"she had them all scrubbing her bark, leaves, and roots for 17 days. no activities until it was done."

.

"what are you talking about percy?" Sara Young, my friend from the yancy school district, said. she had arrived while Annabeth was explaining about that cabin 11 thing.

.

"nothi-"

.

"some girl named Thalia." I interrupted percy.

.

"how did you- never mind. Thalia's my little sister." Jason directed towards sarah.

.

"and you are...?"

.

"Jason Grace. this is Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean." he pointed at the owners of each name as he said them. "we all traveled the world with percy."

.

"oh... why percy!" sara dropped dramatically to her feet. "why you no take me with you?!" percy rolled his eyes. sara stood back up and dusted herself off. "name's Sara Young."

.

"so... anyways..." i said. "You up for the game, perce. Or are you gonna chicken out?"

.

"Play what?" Jason looked at percy.

.

"A cross between strip poker, and a counting game."

.

Jason looked at percy. "you are NOT going to play that."

.

everyone but the new kids stared at jason.

.

Kori, helena, and Kayla arived to see Jason's arm around percy's waist. percy didn't even take notice.

.

"WHY NOT! you wont let me do anything since i fe- blew that parking lot in rome skyhigh!"

.

Jason said this: "Non post Tartaro."

.

Percy seemed to flinch.

.

"But only tonight!" Jason shock his head.

.

"please?""PLEASE?!""PLZ!"

.

"Okay, fine." jason sighed, and muttered something under his breath.

.

Jason slipped his hand into percy's back poctet, and pulled out Percy's keys. "But I'M driving."


	6. Chapter 5

**so, i just reposted chapter 4, and i jope you liked it.**

**.**

**have ya'll heard of Listen to your Heart by DHT? you should**

**.**

**disclaimer. me no own.**

**.**

.

Around 830, jason and percy showed up to school, 2 minutes before school startes.

.

Last night, i surprising was second place. Kori was the firs out, and helena was the last man *or in this case, women* standing.

.

all we heard was the sound of the guest bedroom door shutting.

.

"Sorry." percy gasped out. "Had to chase another poodle..."

.

We all laughed.

.

It was all before percy became popular. It was almost christmas, and we were taking a test. Percy's pet poodle popped in for a visit.

.

the new ones *i'll call them the five or six* looked cofused.

.

"Ms. o'leary..." percy muttered.

.

Annabeth nodded.

.

The bell rang, and i walked to my locker. jason was giving me the look agian, and i ignored it.

.

I opened my locker, and a sea-green book with black binding feel out.

.

a sticky note was attacted to it. _you should know the true story. ~J.F.G_

.

i walked to class, book in hand. The title was a golden color= THE LIGHTNING THEIF

.

as soon as i sat down at my desk, the bell rang.

.

"OKAY class," ms Leroy said. "Today is free day, being a friday and all."

.

i flipped to the first page.

.

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

.

i re-read the title. how?

.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

** If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life.**

** Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways**

** If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. i envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages****if you feel something stirring inside****stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know, it's only a matter of time before ****_they_**** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

** Don't say I didn't warn you.**

.

i set the book down. Half-blood? that's what Paul talks about.

.

they were children of the Olympians.

.

But, the note said that i should know the truth, so the Olympians are real?

.

the school bell rang, and i dog-eared the page.

.

This was going to take some time to read.


	7. Chapter 6

One thing i would like to put out. if ya'll look at my reviews, one says that i am 'violating the rules and guildlines.' yeah, i'm not. lots of people write stories like these. so don't go telling me anything like that.

.

anyways, enjoy the story!

.

.

I was reading Chapter 3 when lunch came around the corner.

.

**"Maybe if you hurry with that seven layer dip . . . And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." **i read as i navagated through the crowd of people walking outside.

.

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

.

I wished Percy, the main character, would do that. i felt like i knew the main character, but could place my finger on who it was.

.

Percy was sitting beside Jason, and i could shake the images out oh my head, the ones from last night.

.

i sat down next to them. book in hand, i dog-eared the page. I could hear Helena yelling at me, saying "YOU'LL MESS UP THE BOOK! DON'T DO THAT!"

.

speaking of Helena, we found out what she did to Kori, and let's just say that it was... Helena's thing.

.

Eden walked up and sat down. "I think this is the first time i have seen a book in your hands, Austin."

.

Long story short, she likes me, and doesn't know that Kayla accidentally told me.

.

I looked at the book. "it's one my sister made." i lied. i had this feeling that if i told someone, the book would disappear. i know it might seem crazy, but i think this person doesn't want others to know.

.

she nodded, buying the lie.

.

Jason looked at me. it wasn't the look he's given me earlier... no, it was like he was sending me a silent 'you made the right choice' kind of look.

.

Percy was going on and on about what happened in his first period, and Jason seemed to understand his EVERY word.

.

Kayla walked up, her box of Thin Mints was in her hand.

.

"HOW DID YOU-" Eden said.

.

Kayla tossed her the box, and pulled more out of her bookbag.

.

"I know someone. Hey, perce. want one?" Percy looked up. His eyes widened.

.

"YES!" She laughed, reaching into her bag to grab more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THIN MINTS. anyways, hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 7: notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


	9. UP FOR GRABS

All my stories, finished or not, is up for takes. PM me if you want a story, only one per user! Im starting on a clean slate with fresh stories. Consider me a newbie after a year or so of hiatus. Thanks for reading!

~Amity Hazel


End file.
